When Everything Falls Into Place
by lovely522
Summary: Nikita loses her job and has a hard time job hunting, until she's offered a job that changes her life. Michael finds his way into her life and tries to keep himself there. [I know this summary sucked, but I'm really bad at summaries...]
1. New Job

Nikita was a young woman in her early twenties living in New York City. She was drowning in stress due to recently being laid off of her job. She walked into the Starbucks that she goes to everyday to buy a cup of coffee. She always buys coffee from the same guy, Owen.

"Here is your usual," Owen said as he handed Nikita her cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Nikita replied.

"Are you doing anything later?" Owen asked without hesitation.

"Owen," Nikita said. "You ask me everyday! I'm not going on a date with you," she smiled as she started walking towards her seat near the window.

"It doesn't hurt to try!" he smiled.

She flipped opened her newspaper and started job hunting. She sat there for an hour and a half looking through the newspaper and found absolutely nothing that would fit her. She went to sip her coffee and realized there was none left_. No job and no coffee. Great_, Nikita thought. Nikita got up and waited in line to get another drink. She could feel the guy behind her starring at her and it was making her really uncomfortable.

"How old are you?" the guy behind her asked.

Nikita turned around and replied, "Excuse me?"

"My apologies. I'm Birkhoff, CEO of a modeling agency called Division. I was just starring at you because you have such an amazing figure," Birkhoff said in amazement and extending his hand out to her. "And your gorgeous too."

"Thank you," Nikita said blushing. "I'm Nikita and I'm 23," she said as she shook his hand.

"Here's my card," Birkhoff said handing her his business card. "I'd love to work with you," he smiled.

This was like a miracle. Nikita was out of a job and here was an amazing opportunity. She's never done anything like modeling and she doesn't know if she'll be good at it, but she has nothing to lose. "Actually, I just got laid off…" Nikita said. "I'd love to give this job a try."

"Well, great!" Birkhoff responded excitedly. "You can come with me then." Birkhoff grabbed his coffee and gestured Nikita to follow him. Nikita followed Birkhoff out of the coffee shop. He opened the door to his limo that was parked right outside and gestured Nikita to go in. "After you."

"Thank you," Nikita said. She got in and Birkhoff hopped in right after her. "Wow," Nikita said amazed.

"You'll get used to it," Birkhoff grinned. "To the office," he said to the driver.

"Look, it was really nice of you to give me this job, but I have to tell you," Nikita said. "I have _no_ experience at all."

"You'll be a natural," he winked.

* * *

****I hoped you liked this story! :) I'll be updating soon! Please review and tell me what you think! When this is up to 10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter! Xx**


	2. Michael

Nikita walked into the building following closely behind Birkhoff as she examined everything surrounding her. There were cameras and bright lights everywhere.

As soon as they walked into the building, Nikita caught Michael's eye. She was so beautiful. He was so intrigued by her. He slowly observed her with his eyes as she walked towards him.

Birkhoff stopped right in front of him and said, "Mikey." But he didn't respond, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Hello?" Birkhoff said waving his hand in front of Michael's face. "Earth to Michael."

Michael snapped out of it and said, "Yeah, um sorry. What was that?" He was slightly embarrassed and hoped he didn't make a bad impression already.

"Nikita meet Michael. Michael meet Nikita," Birkhoff said introducing them.

_Wow, he is hot, _Nikita thought. His deep voice was so captivating. "Nice to meet you," Nikita shyly smiled as she shook his hand.

"And vice versa," Michael grinned back. Her smile was beautiful and her shyness was adorable.

"Michael will be helping you. He will guide you and introduce you to everything and everybody," Birkhoff said looking back and forth from Michael and Nikita who were still staring at each other. "And I'll leave you to it." They didn't even notice him leave.

Nikita embarrassingly looked away and so did Michael as they started walking to his office. He cleared his throat and said, "So tell me about yourself."

"I'm not really interesting," Nikita softly aughed. "But I'm 23 and just got laid off."

Her laugh was the cutest thing he'd ever heard. "We're close in range," Michael chuckled. "I'm 24." They entered his office and she took a seat in front of him, while he took a seat behind the desk.

"So are you looking to get right to work?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Alright, we can start first thing tomorrow," Michael smiled. "Here's my number. We can talk about the shoot over coffee before we start tomorrow morning. How's that sound?"

_Is he asking me on a date? _She thought. _Probably does this with every girl_. "Sounds good," Nikita smiled. "And here's my number." Nikita got up and started to leave his office until she reached the doorway.

"And Nikita," Michael said. "I can't wait to work with you." He really wanted to know her. Not just work with her. _Know _her.

* * *

****I know the story didn't get 10 reviews, but I wanted to post this anyway :) I hope you're enjoying it though. And I'm sticking to it this time, when it gets 15 reviews, I'll post the next chapter! Xx**


	3. First Time

Thank you for all your reviews! I really hope you're enjoying this story. Xx

* * *

Nikita's alarm clock rang and she immediately slammed her hand down on it. She jumped out of bed because she was actually really excited to go to work. Weirdly not to work… But to see _him_. She wanted to see Michael. She couldn't wait to work with him. Everytime she was around him, her heart just seemed to race faster.

She just finished getting dressed when she heard her phone ring. She looked over and saw the name 'Michael' on the screen and she immediately picked up.

"Hello?" Nikita said trying to tone down her excitement.

"Good morning," Michael responded.

"Good morning," Nikita replied. _His voice was just so… sexy_, she thought.

"How about I pick you up and we can grab coffee together?" Michael asked. He was a bit nervous himself. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her. She was just _different _from all the other models.

"That'd be great," Nikita smiled. "You know where I live?"

"It's in your file," he said. "I'll see you soon." And he left it at that and hung up. Michael was already on the road and turned to drive to Nikita's apartment.

Nikita looked at her outfit and decided she could do better. She went into her closet and grabbed a tight black pencil skirt with a baggy red top that had a low-neck line. "Much better," she smile as she looked in the mirror just before hearing her doorbell ring. She ran downstairs and opened it.

"Hi," Michael smiled.

"Hi," Nikita smiled back. He was wearing a suit and what a coincidence, his tie was red.

"You look amazing," Michael added.

"Thank you," Nikita blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself." Michael walked Nikita out to his car. _Lamborghini, charming, _Nikita thought. Michael opened the door for her and gestured her in. _What a gentleman._

Michael drove them to the Starbucks that Nikita always goes to every morning. As soon as Nikita walks in, Owen notices that she's not alone today. She had a _guy _with her. He couldn't believe it!

"What can I get you _two_?" Owen asked trying to bury his irritation.

"I'd like a cup of coffee," Michael said. "Black please."

"Really?" Nikita smiled at Michael.

"Yeah. Something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all. That's how I always drink mine too," Nikita grinned, but glanced at the ground trying to hide it.

"Looks like we have a lot more in common," Michael smiled. "I'll go grab us some seats." Nikita nodded and then turned back to wait for the coffees.

"Here you go," Owen said almost letting out his angry voice as he nearly slammed the cups on the counter and then turned his back on her.

"What is wrong with you?" Nikita angrily said in a quiet tone.

"What's wrong with _me_?" Owen replied pointing to his chest. "What's wrong with you! You tell me you can't go on a date with me and here you are with some other guy!"

"For your information, he's my manager." Why was he acting like a jealous boyfriend? She's _never _felt anything for him. And he flirts with her _everyday_. And here he is thinking he has a right to be angry with her because she's with someone else? Even if Michael weren't her manager and were her boyfriend, he had no right to be jealous.

Nikita rolled her eyes as she picked up the cups and walked away. She saw Michael over by the windows and walked to him. "Here's yours," she said placing his cup in front of him as she took a seat across from him.

"Thanks," Michael smiled. "So, the photo shoot today is _your_ choice. If you don't want to do this one it's okay, it's just one that's available right now."

"No, I want to do it today."

"Okay, well," Michael continued. "It's a lingerie shoot." Nikita paused. Her first day and she already has to take off her clothes. Michael could read the hesitation in Nikita's face. "Nikita, it's fine if you don't want to do it. We can find something else." He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or regret any decisions. He didn't want her to feel _unsafe_.

Nikita could hear comfort through Michael's voice for some reason. But she needed this job and she _wanted_ this job. "No, it's fine. I want to do it."

Michael looked at his watched. "Then, we should go, it starts in 10 minutes,"

They entered the building just in time. As soon as they walked in, they rushed Nikita into the changing room and she came out in just a silky pink robe. She sat down and got her makeup done. Michael never left her side. He waited outside the dressing room for her and watched her as she got her makeup done.

"How do you feel?" Michael asked.

"I've never done anything remotely like this before," Nikita said. "It feels like being a princess," she chuckled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Michael smiled.

"All done," the makeup artist said and left.

Nikita got up and Michael stood in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes with the most sincere face. "Nikita, if you feel like you want to stop or _anything_," Michael said softly. "Just tell me."

Nikita felt her heart jump in her chest. His voice of concern made her feel safe. She felt like she was on a cloud when she was with him. _Why does he care so much about her and how I feel? He's just my manager_, she thought. She just nodded her head.

Michael sat right behind the camera. They could see each other clearly. Nikita stood where the white backdrop was and someone came up behind her and said, "I'll take your robe for you."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It's definitely longer than the previous ones! I have been really enjoying writing this story :) Please review! I'll post the next chapter when it gets to 25 reviews! Thanks for reading. Xx


	4. Surprise Surprise

Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so glad you all like it so far! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)

* * *

Nikita hesitated and then she felt Michael's stare and she dropped her arms and the woman took her robe. She felt odd and tried to wrap her arms around herself. Michael was surprised. He felt his throat suddenly close. Nikita's body was so toned and in shape for someone who's never done something like this. She was _beautiful. _She literally took his breath away. He could help, but stare and he knew everyone on the set was staring too.

Michael caught Nikita's eyes. He mouthed, _are you okay? _She tried to smile and nodded at him.

Nikita was wearing a black lacy bra with matching panties. She was shy and felt a bit overwhelmed, but then she looked over and saw Michael again. He smiled and it made her feel better. She smiled back. There was a white bed behind her and she sat on the end and stretched her long legs out. She honestly didn't have a clue what she was doing, but she tried. Nikita looked at the camera and pursed her lips.

"Beautiful!" the photographer yelled. "That's perfect!"

Michael didn't take his eyes off of her. She just captured his attention and it felt like it was only them two, in the whole room.

Michael was startled when Birkhoff patted his shoulder. "What'd I say? She's a natural."

"She's perfect," Michael smiled still looking at Nikita.

Nikita continued and changed into the different outfits. She always looked around for Michael and he was _always_ there. Nikita felt comfort in Michael. For some reason, it seemed like she could look at him and everything would be okay. He would make it all okay. She was so glad he was there.

When the photoshoot finally finished, Nikita came out of the dressing room and Michael came up to her. "So what'd you think?"

"It was fun," Nikita said. "Weird at first. I'm nearly naked in front of dozens of strangers and someone is taking pictures of me."

Michael laughed. "You were amazing. Best shoot I've _ever_ witnessed."

"Thank you." Nikita blushed and shyly looked at the ground. "I better head home now."

"Do you need a ride?" Michael asked without hesitation. "I'll be happy to drive you."

Nikita looked up at Michael. "Okay," Nikita smiled.

When they arrived outside Nikita's apartment, he parked the car right outside. Michael got out of the car and walked over to Nikita's side and opened the door for her. He walked her up to her doorstep.

"Thanks for the ride."

"It was _my _pleasure," Michael smiled as he lifted Nikita's hand and kissed it. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

"I'll be waiting," Nikita replied and decided to throw her arms around his neck to hug him. "Thank you again. For not leaving me today."

Michael wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't leave you."

Nikita didn't know why she decided to do that. She without thinking just hugged him. When they pulled away, Michael walked back to his car and Nikita waved goodbye.

Owen was walking home from the coffee shop when he noticed Nikita outside her door with the same guy that she was with earlier. He saw the whole thing play out. _Manager my ass_, he thought. As soon as he _thought _Michael left, he walked up behind her.

"Manager?" Owen snapped angrily. "Really?"

"What are you doing here!" Nikita said.

"I was just walking home from work when I saw you and your _manager_!" Owen grabbed Nikita's arm and held it tightly. "You think I'm some sort of idiot? Huh?" He yelled.

Nikita cried in pain. "Owen! Get off of me! You're hurting me!"

"I'm hurting you?" Owen chuckled.

Michael could see what was happening. He recognized the guy from the coffee shop and thought they were just small talking until he _grabbed _her. Michael got out of his car and ran up behind him and shoved him off of Nikita.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Michael yelled.

"Look who comes running to the rescue," Owen said sarcastically.

"Michael…" Nikita said softly.

Michael turned to Nikita and gently held Nikita's shoulders and looked at her. "Are you okay?" He said concernedly.

"Y-yeah," Nikita stuttered. "I'm fine."

Michael turned back around to face Owen, but Owen was nowhere to be seen. He was gone. Just disappeared like that. "Maybe you shouldn't stay here. It doesn't seem safe."

"What? Owen? He's just a guy that makes my coffee," Nikita said.

Nikita was still holding onto her arm, but she felt dizzy all of a sudden. Then it just went blank. She fainted.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and I'll post the next one when it hits 40 reviews! Thanks! x


	5. Deal

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Nikita woke up in an unfamiliar place. Her memory was blurry, but bits and pieces were coming back. All she remembered was Owen really harshly grabbing her right after Michael drove her home. She glanced around her unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a large bedroom. She was in a huge bed, alone. And she was wearing a large white over sized t-shirt that wasn't hers. Then someone came into the room. The last person that she'd expect. _He _came into the room. Michael.

"How are you feeling?" Michael said with a concerned tone when he saw that she was awake as he sat down beside her on the bed.

She was confused. "Fine…" She touched his arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Where am I?"

Michael laughed. "You're at my apartment. I dropped you off yesterday and the guy from the coffee shop attacked you… Then you passed out on me. I wasn't going to just leave you there like that."

Nikita looked at her shirt and tugged on it.

"I wanted you to be comfortable… That's my shirt." Michael walked out of the room and came back in with her clothes neatly folded. "I washed them for you. Sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy…"

Nikita actually felt her face turn red, Michael had undressed her. "Thank you, really." Nikita looked at Michael, their eyes stared at each other.

The tension that filled the air was making them both feel heated.

Nikita awkwardly cleared her throat. "We should probably go to work now."

Michael embarrassingly looked away. "Yeah, yeah. And I've got great news." Nikita looked at Michael with a raised eyebrow. "Your photos from the shoot yesterday were released and the feedback was great. The lingerie line that you advertised for called and said the lingerie that you were in sold out in their stores _under_ 12 hours."

"Wow…" Nikita was actually speechless. She had never advertised for anything before. And now knowing that the outcome of her _first _one was so amazing, she felt a bit more confident and actually proud.

"I've been getting calls all morning because people want _you_ to advertise for them," Michael grinned. He was proud of her. "We can go into my office today so you can pick and choose who you want, alright?"

"No one has ever chosen me…" Nikita softly whispered to herself looking down. She wasn't expecting Michael to hear. In her life, she was always everyone's second choice. Especially in relationships. She had been in several and every time she got hurt. Either dumped or cheated on. This is the first time anything so wonderful has happened to her. And she wouldn't have been able to get through that shoot without Michael.

Michael flashed her a sad smile. _How could anyone pass her up?_ He thought. Michael gently tilted her chin up to face him. "I'd choose you."

When they entered his office, Michael sat behind the desk and Nikita sat across from him. Michael printed out a sheet of all the companies that want Nikita to model for them and slid the sheet in front of her. The sheet consisted of almost 20 companies. Just overnight. Wow.

"Now you get to choose," Michael said. Nikita looked at the sheet and right next to the company name was the price they were offering to her. The highest price was from Victoria's Secret. $30,000 per shoot.

Nikita pointed to Victoria's Secret and said, "Are they serious?"

"Dead serious. They actually called me _five _times this morning to ask me if you decided yet… You know if you choose them, they're going to want you to advertise lingerie, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Nikita softly said. "Are you going to be there with me?" Those words came out of her mouth without her even having a chance to think it over. She didn't mean to sound so desperate.

"You mean at the shoots?"

Nikita embarrassingly looked at the ground and nodded her head.

Michael smiled. He thought it was cute how Nikita was easily embarrassed when she shouldn't be. He gently put his hand on top of hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Of course."

Nikita tried to control her smile. "Then you should tell them that they've got a deal."

* * *

Thanks for reading! There will be plenty of drama coming... Just stay tuned! Please review! I'll update again when it gets 55 reviews? Hope to update soon! Xx


	6. Victoria's Secret

Short, but I hope you enjoy! I've got a lot planned, so stay tuned! :)

* * *

Nikita looked at herself in the mirror. After today, this will be the past Nikita. People are going to recognize her _everywhere._ This job was going to be life changing. The best thing about it was that Michael was going to be there for her. He always supported her. Encouraged her.

And most importantly, he made her feel _special_.

Michael picked Nikita up from her apartment. He drove her to the building that she was going to sign her contract with Victoria's Secret. Nikita was so glad Michael was there. She felt so much better whenever he was around. As they walked into the building, Michael had his hand on Nikita's back. It gave Nikita a good support not only physically, but emotionally about everything that was happening.

He had such an effect on her.

They walked into the large conference room. Both of them took a seat at the round table that consisted of a total of fourteen chairs. Michael sat right next to Nikita as they patiently waited for the person to walk in with the contract. Michael could sense Nikita's nervousness.

She was biting her lower lip and playing with her hands. Michael gently hovered his hand on top of hers and she immediately felt her heart pace relax a bit. Nikita looked at Michael and smiled. And then someone walked in with papers in his hands. He took a seat across from Michael and Nikita and held out his hand as a greeting.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Peter," he greeted. Nikita and Michael both introduced themselves and Peter laid out the contract sheets. "We were _so_ delighted to hear that she chose us. We heard that many other companies were already in line as well."

Nikita blushed. "Thank you."

"The first contract is for a year. You're first photo shoot is $30,000 and it will increase by $10,000 with every additional photoshoot you do. When there is a new shoot we want you to advertise in, we will contact Michael." He put an 'x' on the lines that Nikita had to sign. He slid the pen in front of her. "Sign on the lines that are marked and we'll be done," Peter smiled.

Nikita picked up the pen with her trembling hand. She felt Michael's hand gently press on her back as encouragement.

_Here's to moving forward into the future. Forgetting the past and all the pain along with it, _she thought.

She took a deep breath and signed all the lines.

"Alright!" Peter neatly shuffled the papers back into one stack and stretched his hand out to thank them. "We'll call you as soon as we need her. And we can promise that it will be long!"

Nikita and Michael walked out of the building and to his car. Michael opened the car door for Nikita and then walked over to his side. He _always _opened the door for her. They sat in the car and Nikita didn't speak. She just looked down at her hands.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked with concern.

Nikita looked over at Michael and her lips curved slightly upward. "Fine… Still a bit overwhelmed I guess."

"Well, it's a big accomplishment," Michael smiled. "We should celebrate. I'll take you out to dinner."

"No, it's ok-"

Michael interrupted her and grinned. "I wasn't asking."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! I know this was short... I'll try to make them longer. Should I write about their dinner or just skip it? x


	7. Dinner

This is short, but it's for the people who wanted the dinner scene! Here you go! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Nikita slipped into a black dress and dusted some makeup on. She heard her doorbell ring. She smiled, _Michael_. She walked over to her door and opened it. He was in a suit. His white dress shirt was tight and showed off his chiseled interior as a black tie sat neatly on top.

And they were matching. _Again_.

"You look _ravishing_," Michael grinned.

Nikita flushed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Michael held his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

Nikita smiled and grabbed onto his arm.

They were sitting in the restaurant, which was _gorgeous_. Nikita had been living in the city all her life, but she's never been here. She was curiously glancing around until Michael broke the silence.

"I'll tell you things about me," Michael said. "And you can tell me things about you," he smiled.

"Deal," Nikita grinned.

Their food came. Nikita ordered salad and Michael ordered pasta. And then surprisingly, the waiter came over and poured two cups of champagne for them. They were eating silently, while occasionally stealing glances.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Michael asked, hesitantly. He didn't want to come out as nosy or desperate, but he really, _really _wanted to know. She was too beautiful.

"No," Nikita smiled. She was jumping up and down inside knowing that he wanted to know.

"It's hard to believe that such a beautiful person like you hasn't been swept off her feet yet," Michael laughed.

She was blushing and she felt it. _He was too sweet._

Nikita was biting her lip and tentative before asking, but she _wanted_ to know. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Michael smiled.

_He was single._

_She was single._

_They're having dinner._

_What are the odds?_

"Were you born in the city?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Nikita said. She stopped before saying the next thing, but she felt like she could trust Michael. "…Tossed around in foster care." Her protective wall that she put up around her heart seemed to be open to him.

Michael immediately stopped eating and looked up at her. She was starring into her salad, not daring to look at him. Michael placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Nikita said with a weak laugh. "I survived."

"Nikita," Michael said grabbing her attention. She looked up at him and into his sincere green eyes. "You're beautiful, inside _and_ out. You don't _deserve_ to be hurt."

"I've been through hell Michael," Nikita swallowed hard. "My life was a _real_ mess and I've learned _everyone_ hurts you." She tried to blink away some tears, but it just made her eyes look more broken as she starred at him.

"_I_ won't," Michael smiled as he squeezed her hand as reassurance.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little part! Please tell me what you think and review! Xx


	8. Collision

Thanks for all the reviews! I know the chapters are short, but this one is **long. **I hope I don't bore you! Please read & review, it will be much appreciated! I'd really like to hear what you think about this chapter! Enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER**: There is some **sexual** content in this chapter. Please **do not **read this chapter if you can't handle it.

* * *

Nikita had her first photoshoot with Victoria's Secret today. It was going to be a busy day and the first thing she needs is her caffeine. She decided to go to her usual location again. She hadn't come back for almost a week since the accident. She entered Starbucks and saw Owen at the counter.

As soon as she walked in, he laid his eyes on her. He tried to make an apologetic face, but he didn't receive a reaction. She walked up to the counter. Her voice wasn't the same. It was harsh.

"Two coffees, leave them black please."

"Two?"

"Got a problem?" Nikita asked irritated.

"No, not at all." He finished making her drinks and placed them on the counter in front of her. "Nikita, I'm _really _sorry. I had a bit to drink that night," he explained. "That person _wasn't _me."

"How much," was all Nikita said in response like she didn't even hear his apology or explanation. Her voice was icy. She had enough of people taking advantage of her. She was sick of getting hurt physically and emotionally. She wouldn't let it happen again.

Owen let out a little sigh. "It's on the house," he tried to smile.

Nikita just grabbed her coffees and walked out.

_Damn it_, he thought.

Nikita walked into her work building to meet Michael. As soon as she saw him walking towards her, her spirits just lifted and she felt so much better. She actually bought a coffee for him too.

"Good morning," Michael smiled.

"Good morning," Nikita replied. "I actually picked up a cup of coffee for you when I got mine…" But she saw that he was already holding a cup in his hand.

"Thanks," Michael said. He picked up a cup from the table behind him. "Funny thing, I actually picked _you_ up a cup when I got _mine_," he laughed.

"Well, thank you. It was sweet of you," Nikita blushed. "And it just means more energy for us," she chuckled.

They arrived on set and there were triple the amount of people compared to her first shoot. Everyone was moving around; carrying cameras, lights, clothing racks. Before she could glance around some more, the wardrobe manager whisked her to the changing room.

She had only one outfit today. It was pink, their signature color. Nikita came out of the changing room with a silky pink robe tied around her tiny waist. She sat nervously while fidgeting with her hands as the makeup artist did her makeup.

"Done," the makeup artist said. "You look perfect." He smiled and walked away.

Nikita took a deep breath and opened her eyes and saw Michael standing beside her. She smiled to herself.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked looking at Nikita. She was beautiful. Makeup or no makeup, she was mesmerizing.

"Yeah," Nikita replied. "Just a little nervous…" She looked down at her feet and bit her bottom lip as her heart was beating faster than normal.

"Hey," Michael softly said as he tilted Nikita's chin up. "You'll do fine. You did _perfectly_ the first time and you'll do _even_ better this time. Do you remember what you thought about during your first shoot?"

_You_, she wanted to say, but she didn't. She just quietly nodded her head.

"Then think about that again," he smiled.

She smiled at him. "I will."

Nikita got up off of her makeup chair as the director lead her over to the shooting area. She was supposed to walk down the stairs and show off the lingerie she was wearing. Seemed easy enough, but her nerves were pulling her strings.

"All you have to do is walk down the stairs and then do whatever is natural to you in front of the camera," the director said. "It's _your _commercial."

_My commercial_.

She was standing at the top of the marble staircase and she looked over to the cameraman and saw Michael. He smiled at her and mouthed, _you're beautiful_.

Nikita smiled to herself and felt a little hot. She took off her robe and it only added to the heat. She took a deep breath to calm herself. _Here we go._

Her lingerie was silk. It was pink with black lining and white detailing. It was so soft on her body.

"Action!"

Nikita slowly descended down the stairs.

Michael didn't take his eyes off Nikita for a millisecond. _She was so natural. _He watched as she carefully walked down the staircase in five-inch heels with her _gorgeous_ long legs. She stopped when she reached the bottom and she used her naked arms to wrap around herself. She hugged herself showing off the top part of the lingerie _beautifully_.

Nikita puckered her lips and pretended to kiss the camera as she gave a seductive wink. Nikita turned around and the camera faced her back as she walked away into the hallway. The camera followed her as she swayed her hips from side to side showing off the bottom half of the lingerie.

"Cut!" the director yelled with a smiled from cheek to cheek. "Best. Shoot. _Ever_!"

Michael felt the room heat up, or maybe it was just him. He tugged on his tie a little to loosen it from his neck. Nikita amazes him so much, he can't think about anything else. His mind is so captivated by her. He was startled when Nikita came up behind him.

"How'd I do?"

Michael smiled. "Mesmerizingly."

Nikita let a little giggle escape her lips and Michael thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever heard.

"And the most amazing thing about it was that it was all _you_."

Nikita was still in her lingerie and Michael watched her shiver. He immediately took off his suit blazer and threw it around her shoulders.

Nikita went to change out of the lingerie and she came out in a sleeveless dress because that was what she had come in wearing.

Nikita handed back Michael's blazer and smiled. "Thanks."

They stepped out of the building together and were hit by the coldness of the night. Nikita felt immediate goose bumps form all over her body as she shuddered. Michael put his blazer around Nikita's shoulders again and wrapped his arm around her as he guided them to his car.

As soon as they got in the car, Nikita started to take off his blazer, but Michael stopped her. "It's okay, you can keep it. I've got plenty," Michael smiled. "It's still freezing out."

Michael's jacket warmed Nikita in more ways than one. No guy has _ever _treated her like this before. Nikita snuggled into his jacket that hugged her body.

_Maybe he was different. _

They arrived outside of Nikita's apartment building. Her mind was running and she just needed to know. Her heart took control of her mind and she asked, "Why are you doing all this? You're just my manager."

Nikita was scared for a moment when he didn't say or do anything.

"Nikita, I-" His voice got caught. He needed to tell her how he felt because he couldn't take it anymore. All he could think about was her. _Screw it_, he thought. "I care about you," Michael said softly and it was music to her ears.

Nikita felt her heat beating faster and butterflies in her stomach. She knew her face was getting brighter by the second. Her lips slowly curved upward as she whispered back, "I care about you too."

They both leaned in slowly. Their faces just inches away from each other with any sudden movement they would collide. It was suddenly getting hotter. No one knew who made the first move, but it didn't matter. He leaned in and so did she.

And now their lips were touching.

Nikita felt electric shock through her entire body as Michael passionately kissed her. Then she pulled away. "Michael," she said breathlessly.

He immediately thought that she regretted it. "I'm sorry-" he started.

"Not here," Nikita interrupted. She got out of his car and he followed. Nikita grabbed his hand and led him into her apartment. As soon as they stepped foot inside her home, she pulled him close and smashed her lips on his. Michael kicked the door shut behind him. She was slowly taking the both of them to her bedroom as they kissed and discarded articles of clothing along the way, trying not to knock anything over because their eyes were strictly locked on each other.

Nikita parted her lips and granted Michael more access. He slipped his tongue and she did the same in return. Once they arrived in her bedroom, she was gently laid on the bed. Most of their clothes were on the floor already and all that was left was Nikita's lingerie and Michael's briefs.

Michael slowly unclasped Nikita's bra and watched it fall to the floor. Nikita embarrassingly crossed her arms over her chest, but Michael kissed her and whispered, "You're beautiful." Michael was hovering over her body and she couldn't take the heat anymore. She lifted her hips and they roughly pressed again his briefs. She could feel his hardness. She heard Michael release a soft moan. Nikita took in his vulnerable state and flipped him. He was underneath her and she was straddling him.

"Straight down to business, huh?" Michael smirked.

Michael woke up the next morning beside Nikita. They were both still _completely _naked. They were on their sides and Nikita's back was pressed again Michael's chest. His hands were securely on her waist as he planted kisses down her spine.

The tingling sensation woke Nikita up with a smile. She turned her head slightly to face Michael. It kind of surprised her he was here. She turned completely so her body face his. She grabbed his face with her hands on either side of his cheeks. "Y-you're here."

Michael looked at her confused. _Did she not want me to be here?_ He thought. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, no," Nikita reassured him. "I thought it was all a dream…" She looked down and avoided his gaze. She hasn't felt so alive since last night. Michael just makes her feel completely different. His touch, his softness, it was like cloud nine for her.

_It's all too good to be real_.

Michael lifted her face back up with a kiss. "What a dream, right?" he chuckled softly. She captures his attention. No one has made him feel this way before. The way her tiny hands feel like electric shock on his skin, the way her soft lips touch his. He's worked with so many women and he's _never _felt this way or gone this far with any of them. She was completely real. She made everything so much better

_Beautiful; inside and out._

"Tell me this is _real_," Nikita pleaded quietly with her hand still placed on his cheek. Her voice was desperate and Michael felt his heart ache in his chest to hear her like this. She sounded so broken and hurt.

And he wanted to fix her.

Michael put his hand gently on top of Nikita's hand that was holding his cheek. "This isreal. _I'm _real," his voice was soft, like an angel. He pulled Nikita closer by her waist and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled into his naked chest.

Then Michael's phone started vibrating on the nightstand beside them.

It was Birkhoff.

"Hello?"

"Mikey!" Birkhoff said urgently. "We've got a problem…" Birkhoff knew Michael was doing great with Nikita, but this girl wouldn't take no for an answer.

Michael sighed. He prayed that it had nothing to do with Nikita who was peacefully snuggled up against him. She was _precious_. He wouldn't lose her now that he's got her.

"What is it?"

"There's a new girl named Cassandra and she wants you as her manager."

* * *

**Well there you go! You asked for longer chapters, I hope this satisfied you! If it didn't I'm sorry, I tried my best. Please review and let me know your thoughts! I'd love to know. Xx**


	9. Hurt

Here the next chapter! Sorry it was so late, but I hope you enjoy it! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I know we all hate Cassandra, but I need someone for everyone to hate so who else but Cassandra, right? I'm adding Alex to the story, so I hope you like it! :-) Please read and review!

* * *

Michael and Nikita had to be in the office soon, but they decided to grab coffee before they go. Michael had a bad feeling about Cassandra, but he pushed it to the back of his head and enjoyed his time with Nikita. They walked side by side to the coffee shop because Michael parked a little bit farther away since Nikita wanted to walk instead. Michael slipped his hand into Nikita's and intertwined their fingers. Nikita let out a little giggle feeling his hand.

_Could she get any cuter? _He thought.

They swung their hands, like little kids, as they walked. As soon as they got to Starbucks, Nikita immediately dropped Michael's hand when she saw Owen at the counter. Michael glanced at her with an eyebrow raised, but she avoided his gaze.

Nikita cleared her throat, "Two black coffees please."

Owen gritted his teeth. "Sure."

Michael looked at Nikita. "Nikita, why don't you go grab us some seats? I'll wait for our coffee."

"No, it's okay. I can wait for it," Nikita's voice sounded scared. Michael put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead to reassure her. She bit her lip and nodded her head. She turned around to look for _their _seat.

Owen was glancing back and forth at the coffee and them. He saw him kissing her head. _She lied! He's not only her manager_! He thought. His anger was flaming inside of his chest.

He walked over to the counter to Michael and gave him the two cups. Michael was just about to turn around until Owen said, "Her manager, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not only her manager, are you?" Owen said irritated.

Michael smirked. _This guy was in love with Nikita._ "It isn't any of your business, is it?" With that, Michael turned and walked over to Nikita.

As soon as he saw Nikita, he relaxed. "Hey," Michael said with a warm smile.

"Hey," Nikita smiled back. Michael placed her coffee in front of her. Michael tried to hold Nikita's hand on the table, but she kept pushing him away. "We shouldn't…" Nikita swallowed hard.

Michael felt his heart drop. "What?" He looked down at his coffee. "Is it because of _Owen_?"

"Michael," Nikita said. "He's just the guy who makes my coffee. He's been trying to ask me on a date for a _long _time. And I've said no everytime… It's probably really hard on him to see me with you after I rejected him." Nikita watched as Michael's face turned sad as he looked down and stared at his cup of coffee.

_Did Nikita have feelings for Owen? _The thought broke Michael's heart.

Nikita could read Michael's facial expression. She gently put her hand on his cheek and whispered, "I don't have feelings for him. I have feelings for _you_."

Michael told Nikita that Birkhoff had to speak to him so when they arrived at the office, so Nikita went to the lounge. Michael saw Birkhoff waiting outside his office.

"Michael!" Birkhoff said. "Let me explain the situation." Birkhoff cleared his throat. "Cassandra. She needs a manager. I was going to put her with Ryan, but then she said no, she wanted _you_. And now she won't give it up! I have no idea what to do, you gotta help me man."

Michael sighed. "I am content with Nikita."

"But she _won't_ budge!"

"Fine, look. I'll take her and introduce her for _only _a week and then I'm handing her over to Ryan. That's it. Make sure you state that clearly to her."

_God. How am I going to tell Nikita?_

Nikita was sitting on the couch in the lounge room when someone came in. As soon as she saw Nikita she immediately came over to meet her.

"Hi, I'm Alex," she said as she extending out a hand to Nikita.

"Nikita," Nikita replied as she shook her hand.

Then on the lounge room tv, Nikita's ad came on. Nikita felt her face turn red.

"I've heard a _lot_ about you," Alex laughed. "I'm a model here too, but my manager is Ryan."

"My manager is Michael."

"What do you think of all this so far?"

Nikita stopped to think. "I think it's nice. Better than my last job… People care and it's nice to finally feel that."

"Did you see that new girl?" Alex groaned. "She was so snobby…"

"Who?" Nikita said with a raised eyebrow.

"Cassandra. I saw her talking to Michael."

"I have to go," Nikita immediately said. "It was great meeting you." She ran out of the room and straight to Michael's office. She saw someone sitting across from him.

_Someone that wasn't her. _

She stopped in front of his office and stared at him through the glass wall. His body was facing her and she just looked at him. Her heart was at the pit of her stomach and tears were building up in her eyes.

Michael saw her. Michael saw Nikita standing outside his office. He could see her facial expression. It seemed like she was about to burst into tears. All Michael wanted to do what run out of the room and hold her. His face stared at her apologetically. _I'm sorry_, he mouthed.

Nikita just shook her head at him. Her tears were threatening to fall.

"Excuse me for a second," Michael urgently said before running out of the room. He was in front of Nikita within seconds.

"Nikita let me explain," Michael pleaded. "She's new and Birkhoff said she needed a manager, so he gave her to me. But I'm only going to introduce her for a week and then she'll be with Ryan. That's it." He looked into her eyes and it didn't seem like his explanation got to her. Michael had his arms wrapped around her, but he didn't feel her arms wrapping back.

She swallowed hard and gritted her teeth to hold back her breaking voice. "I was just another one for you to play with." Her voice was emotionless.

No care, no love.

She roughly pushed him away. "I _knew _you were too good to be true!" Before Michael could say anything in return, Nikita ran out of the building.

Michael was just about to chase after her until Cassandra stood at the doorframe and said, "_Michael_, I think we still have unfinished business."

Michael sighed and covered his face with his hands.

Nikita ran out of the building. Her tears streaming down her cheeks. She stood outside, not knowing where to go. She hailed a cab and she went to the bar to drink away her sorrows.

Because she needed to _numb _the pain.

Nikita's vision was blurry and her words slurred. She wasn't keeping track of how many she'd already drank, but it was a lot. And she was still going because her heart was still aching.

_Aching for Michael_.

_The pain needed to go. It needed to stop, _her heart cried out.

Owen came into the bar hoping to drink away the image of Nikita and Michael, until he saw her. He saw Nikita at the bar with dozens of empty glasses in front of her. He rushed over to her.

"Nikita?"

"Owen?" She was completely drunk and she squinted her eyes to make her vision better. "What are you doing here?" She was laughing for some reason.

"I think you should go home."

"No, no, no," she said shaking her finger at him. "I'm _not_ done drinking."

"That's it," Owen said. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Nikita yelled as she weakly hit his back. "Put me down!"

He took a cab that stopped right outside her apartment. By the time they arrived, she was already beyond tired. It was already night. Owen carried her inside her apartment and laid her down on the couch as she fluttered her eyes. She was tired and her heart _still _ached.

Everyone has hurt her in her life. The broken promises and the lies. She thought Michael was different, that he _cared_. But it turned out he was just like everyone else. Played her just like a game. She was quietly laughing to herself as little droplets of tears fell out of her eyes. Her heart was _tired_.

"Nikita, are you okay?" Owen asked.

Nikita completely forgot that Owen was still there. She swallowed down the tears clogging up her throat. "Fine."

"It's Michael, isn't it?" He said through gritted teeth. "He hurt you, didn't he?"

Nikita's face formed a sad smile as tears slowly fell from her sad brown eyes. "I _really_ liked him…"

Owen slammed his fist on the table. _Why did she like Michael? Why? Why didn't she like him? _He slowly grew more infuriated. "Why would you like him? He hurt you. I won't hurt you! Why can't you like _me_?" He grabbed Nikita's arm. Just like before.

Owen's fist scared her. He was starting to scare her again. She didn't like this side of him. Owen seemed so _possessive_ over her when he didn't have the right to be. "You've hurt me before."

"That was because you _lied _to me!" He was yelling now and his eyes starred at her like he has completely gone mad. He grabbed her other arm and pushed her against the wall behind her as his grip got tighter.

"You're hurting me!" She said as she tried to push him off of her. "Get off of me!"

He leaned in and pushed his body against her's to restrict her from moving. He hovered his mouth over her ear and whispered. "I will make you love _me_."

Nikita was getting scared. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't budge. His body was pushing so hard on hers. She kept trying to wiggle out of his grip, but it was no use.

Owen let out a laugh. "You're not going anywhere." He slammed his lips onto hers forcefully.

Nikita tightly pushed her lips together and tried to stop him from kissing her. She swung her face from side to side to get him off of her lips. "Stop!" She cried.

Michael finished his work as fast as he could and dismissed Cassandra. He _needed _to see her. His heart was heartbroken without her and he was worried sick about her. Everything that came out of Cassandra's mouth was completely ignored when all he could think about was Nikita.

_Where was she? Is she okay? And how much he hurt her when he promised her that he wouldn't._

"Alright. We're done here," Michael said packing up his things.

"See you tomorrow?" Cassandra smiled slyly.

"Maybe, maybe not." Michael rushed out of his office before Cassandra could say another word. He immediately went to Nikita's apartment. He needed to check if she was okay. He needed to tell her how he felt. When he was outside her door, he heard her crying voice yell, _Stop! _His heart started racing and rage infuriated.

He kicked opened her door.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought because I'd love to know! There is a lot of drama coming along and I'd like to update the stories sooner for you guys! Please read and review, it would be much appreciated! Xx


	10. I Love You

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! I can't believe it's already at 100! You are so amazing and I'm so glad you like the story so much! I'm really happy you all enjoyed the last chapter so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thank you and please read and review! :)

* * *

Something that most people didn't know about Michael was that he boxes as a hobby and he goes to the gym _very _frequently. He loved working out and staying fit. He was very strong and well built.

He entered Nikita's apartment and the sight made his blood boil. They were both against the wall; Nikita beneath Owen. Owen was grinding himself against her. Nikita's sleeves were falling off her shoulders and her arms were bright red and so was her face. The buttons on her shirt were all open with two exceptional ones at the bottom. Her eyes were scared, like a little child.

Michael could feel the anger infuriate inside of him. He rushed over to them. His eyes deadly aimed at Owen. He gripped his hands into tight fists.

Owen just laughed, like an idiot and pressed even harder into Nikita and she let out a whimper.

Owen wasn't expecting it, but Michael didn't hesitate. He slammed his fist into Owen's face _hard_ and with just one blow he was on the floor _out cold_. His body collapsed onto the floor. He put his fist in the air to throw another punch to his face when he felt Nikita place her hand on his arm. He held in his anger and calmed himself as he turned to face Nikita. Her eyes were big and her cheeks were tear stained and red. Her eyes were _hurt_.

"It's okay, I'm okay," Nikita said shaking.

Michael immediately pulled Nikita into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her with all the love he had. He was so worried and scared. The sight of her like this made his heart hurt. He felt his heart aching for her as he held her in his arms.

Nikita didn't pull away; she just let him comfort her. He felt so good. His arms around her, protecting her. She felt so safe. Safer than she did in a long time. She just let herself fall apart and collapse into his chest.

He was the last person she'd expect to see, but the _only _person she wanted to see.

"Michael…" she whispered in a quivering voice.

He kissed the top of her head. "Are you okay? _Really, _are you okay?" His voice wasn't harsh, it was soft, caring and _concerned _just like she heard before; just like she remembered it.

"H-he," she kept stuttering and the words couldn't come out.

_She was scared. _She glanced on the floor at Owen.

Michael could feel her shaking in his arms and he moved his body to block her view from Owen. "Hey, hey," Michael whispered as he bent his head down to level with her's. He stared right into her tear filled eyes. "It's okay, I'm here."

_Michael_. He was there. He was there protecting her. She leaned in closer to him and hid her face in his chest. Letting his shirt dry her tears.

She remembered this morning. How Michael had his arms wrapped around her. How he kissed her. How he loved her. How he made her feel special. _Michael_.

How happy she was.

"Why are you here?"

"_Why am I here?_" Michael repeated.

_How could she ask such a thing? _She honestly didn't know how much she meant to him. _She didn't have the slightest idea, did she?_

"Nikita. I'm here because I couldn't let you leave things between us like that. I'm here because you have the whole idea all _wrong_. I'm here because I was worried sick about you. I'm here because I _care _about you." Michael pulled away from her and looked at her with his piercing emerald eyes. His voice was pleading. He swallowed hard. "…I'm here because I-I-"

Nikita's heart was racing. She felt her heart warming in her chest. She looked up and looked into his eyes. Tears forming in her brown eyes. His arms were still securely wrapped around her as she moved her small hands to capture the sides of his warm face.

Their eyes were locked on each other and the world seemed to stop and it felt like it was just the two of them in the entire world. Nothing else mattered.

She was preparing herself.

"I love you."

They said it in unison. Their voices overlapped and their eyes starred at each other. Michael leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't stop him. She kissed him back. The soft touch of his lips brushing against hers made her feel better. Nothing else mattered.

"You can stay at my place tonight," he said softly and Nikita silently nodded.

Michael took off his jacket and wrapped it around Nikita since her shirt was torn. They stepped out of her apartment and were hit with a breeze. Michael had his arm around Nikita, holding her close to him. He wouldn't let her out of his sight.

Michael dragged Owen outside and left him there. He wished so bad to beat the shit out of him, but he wouldn't do it. Michael didn't want Nikita to think he was anything like Owen.

He drove Nikita to his apartment. He couldn't help but constantly glance at Nikita as they drove to make sure she was okay. Michael reached one of his hands over and entangled it with hers.

_That was all he cared about. He wanted her to be okay. He wanted them to be okay._

Nikita looked up at him and smiled. Her heart was fluttering in her chest as her mind kept repeating Michael saying that he loved her.

_Could this be real? Or a lie like everything else?_ She thought.

He invited her to stay at his place. His voice was soft and his touch was gentle. Her mind flashed the previous traumatic events with Owen. She closed her eyes to make them go away as quiet tears peaked out of her eyes.

_All guys want the same thing, don't they? _

They entered Michael's apartment. "Make yourself at home," he smiled. They walked into his bedroom and he walked over to the drawers and grabbed a t-shirt. He walked up to her and handed it to her, "Here, you can wear this so you're comfortable. If you want."

"Thank you," Nikita replied in a quiet voice. She was a bit scared about what Michael was planning. Her heart knew that he would never hurt her like Owen. But if she's learned anything from her previous relationships, it's that there's a first for everything.

She went into the bathroom and changed into his oversized t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself. She could smell him on her just by wearing his shirt and it made her feel much better.

_Comforted. Safe. Loved._

Michael was sitting on the bed in his sweats and a plain t-shirt that looked tight on him and showed off his toned interior. He watched Nikita come out of the bathroom with no makeup, just a t-shirt on, _his shirt_, and her long messy hair laid on her chest and she was _still_ gorgeous. And if it was possible, even more beautiful.

_She was absolutely breathtaking_, he thought.

Nikita slowly walked towards Michael on the bed. She swallowed hard as she played with her fingers.

Michael could read her like a book. She was scared. Her eyes gave it all away. Her _fragile_ brown eyes.

_She was scared of him._

It hurt him a little, but he couldn't be angry at her. After today's events, he couldn't blame her for being scared. No matter what, if she needed him, he'd be there. "Nikita," Michael said. "_It's okay. This is a safe place._"

A little smile formed on her lips. Michael always knew exactly what she was thinking. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. She nodded her head and got on the bed.

"I'll be outside on the couch if you need me." He flashed her a smile and kissed her forehead.

Nikita was surprised. He'd sleep on the couch for her.

_A true gentleman he was._

She knew her heart was right. Michael wouldn't hurt her, right? She laid in bed and she watched Michael walking towards the door to leave. She hesitated.

"Michael," Nikita suddenly said right before Michael was about to walk out.

"Yeah?" he responded as he turned to look at her.

She took a nervous gulp and bit her lip. Her voice was quiet and soft, "Can you stay?"

Michael didn't have to be told twice. He walked over to the other side of the bed and slipped in beside Nikita. He made sure there was space between them, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Nikita noticed Michael being really cautious with her. It made her heart warm. She smiled as she turned her body to face him. "It's okay," she whispered.

Michael knew what she meant. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and she scooted closer to him. All she wanted was to be close to him. All she needed was him. She laid her head on his chest and listened closely to his heartbeat.

The sight of her made him smile. The beautiful aroma she gave off made the air even better to breathe. Having her right beside him was all he ever needed. He securely held her and pulled her closer, if that was possible. Nikita made him feel something that he's never felt before. She was something special and he would never let go of her.

Nikita felt her body warm as Michael pulled her closer to him. Her hands were on his chest as his arms were around her waist. She felt so safe snuggled up against him. Michael made her feel so safe and _loved_. The way he comforted her and his gentle voice.

"Do you want to talk?" Michael whispered softly.

Nikita nodded her head against his chest.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! It probably wasn't as good as last chapter...**

**It's still not going to be easy for them since Cassandra is still around... Is Nikita going to be okay with that? What's Cassandra got planned? It's going to be a bumpy road, I hope you stick around!**

**Owen will be back by the way. He's a trickster. He's got some things up his sleeve. Bad stuff. Oh no!**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and review! I would really appreciate that a lot! I love reading all the reviews, it's such a good motivation. Next chapter will be the talk... and definitely more drama coming along! Xx**


	11. Promises

Wow! Thank you everyone who is reading this story! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Please read and review! :-)

* * *

Nikita took a deep breath.

"I-I was at the bar. I drank a few shots and I guess I was pretty drunk…" Nikita explained. "Then Owen came into the bar and he threw me over his shoulder and took me home. I thought it was a kind gesture until we got to my apartment…" Nikita swallowed hard. "When I mentioned your name, he just changed, _completely_. He got rough and pushed me against the wall and h-he started to touch me and tried to kiss me! But I didn't want it, but he wouldn't stop!" Nikita cried. "I was _so_ scared. But then you came in."

Hearing as Nikita explained the situation infuriated Michael again. He wished that he had taught Owen the lesson he wanted to. He wanted to hurt him as much as he'd hurt Nikita. _What if he didn't make it in time?_ Michael kept his cool, for Nikita. "Nikita," Michael said. "I was _so _worried about you after you ran off."

"I know."

"No," Michael said. "No you don't. I wasn't even paying attention to Cassandra! All I could think about was you. I just had to make sure you were okay. I just _had _to." Michael leaned in and rested his forehead against Nikita's as he closed his eyes. He wasn't going to let her see the tears forming in his eyes. His voice continued speaking softly to her. "I came straight from the office to your apartment. And thank goodness I did, if I didn't or if I came to late a-and something happened to you, I would have _never_forgiven myself." Michael swallowed hard and let a tear slide down his cheek.

Nikita listened as Michael's voice broke. His voice carried his affection for her. Her heart ached as she realized Michael was crying. She watched as his silent tears fell from his eyes. She could feel his love.

_He was real._

"And Cassandra, she means _nothing_. She's got nothing on you," Michael chuckled. "You're one of a kind."

Nikita giggled. "I'm sorry. I think I overreacted."

"No, actually I understand. You think because I work with all the models I just have my way…"

"No! Michael, no!" Nikita interrupted. "I know you're not like that. I wouldn't think of you that way, it's just how can you not? All the other beautiful models-"

"You're better."

Nikita sadly smiled. "I just have a hard time trusting people. It's just _so _hard when everyone that has come into my life eventually ends up hurting me a-and I just don't want to feel that pain anymore…"

Michael looked away from Nikita's gaze. "I-I'm sorry I hurt you when I told you I wouldn't."

Nikita moved her hand to Michael's cheek and tilted his face back to face hers. "You didn't mean to."

Michael leaned in and kissed her. Nikita shuddered at the taste of his lips. The joy it brought her. Nikita kissed him back. When they pulled away, Nikita rested her head on his chest as Michael pulled her closer to him.

"You've got a shoot tomorrow."

"Yeah I know." Nikita bit her lip. "Will you be there?"

"Wouldn't plan on missing it." Michael kissed the top of her head and they both drifted off to sleep.

Michael and Nikita were walking to the shooting location together when something at a newsstand caught Nikita's eye. She went over and Michael was confused, but he followed. She was on the cover of a magazine. She bought one and looked through it as they walked, Michael just stared at her confused.

**Ok! talks about the hot new breakout model Nikita. Her beauty captured everyone's attention in the sexy new Victoria's Secret ad. She really impressed Michael because these two have been inseparable. They have been spotted everywhere together. The hot couple were recently spotted in his sports car late at night with his jacket around her. Aw how sweet! How long do you think they'll last? **The picture below the article was a picture of Nikita sitting beside Michael in his car last night when they drove to his apartment.

"Oh my god," Nikita gasped.

"What?" Michael said confused.

They arrived at the photoshoot.

"_This_," Nikita said handing him the magazine.

Michael read the article and smirked.

"Why are you smiling!" Nikita said slapping his arm.

"_You _are on a magazine. _Everyone _knows your name. They _all _know your face. Your famous Nikita," Michael said.

"What about _us_?"

"Does that mean you trust me now?" Michael smirked.

Nikita leaned in and whispered in his ear and smiled. "I always did."

Michael pecked her lips. "Then let the world know."

Michael was just sitting in a chair next to the cameraman as always. He always accompanied Nikita during her shoots. Nikita was only halfway through her shoot when Michael felt his phone vibrate, it was from the office. He excused himself and stepped outside with his phone.

"Birkhoff?"

"Michael. Cassandra said she wants to see you right now…"

Michael sighed at the mention of Cassandra. "Tell her I'm busy."

"But it's her first gig, Mikey, you can't be unfair," Birkhoff reasoned.

"Are you on my side or _her_ side?" Michael questioned.

"I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just saying that all your attention is on Nikki and Cassandra isn't getting any."

"Because I only wanted Nikita! You forced me with Cassandra!"

"Alright, alright! I'll transfer her to Ryan by the end of the week. Can you just _please_ finishing introducing her?"

Michael didn't want to. He _really _didn't want to do it. But he had to. Of course, it was against his will though. "Fine. I'll be right there."

Michael hated that he had to abandon Nikita in the middle of her shoot. He didn't have any control and it was his job. He needed to attend Cassandra. He hated himself for breaking another one of his promises to her. He told her he'd always be at her shoots and now he had to run. _Damn it._

He took out a piece of paper and pen. He needed to give at least some explanation before leaving. He didn't want her to be as mad as he knew she was going to be.

_Nikita,_

_Birkhoff called and I'm needed back at the office. Call me when you're done._

_Love,_

_Michael_

Michael walked back into the room. He went over to the director and folded the note in half before handing it to the director. He told him to give this to Nikita when she was finished with the shoot. He nodded his head and Michael left.

Nikita watched from the corner of her eye as Michael left the room. He came back after a while and whispered in the director's ear, while handing him something. Her heart fell as she saw him turn it back and leave the building. The photoshoot didn't feel the same and she didn't try as hard. She just felt like she had to get through it so she could just go home. She didn't want to be there anymore. She would glimpse around and find the seat beside the cameraman _empty._

Michael walked onto his office floor. He saw Cassandra waiting outside his office for him. He took a deep breath and prayed that Nikita was okay before taking another step. He opened his office door and gestured her to come inside.

"Hi, Michael," Cassandra smiled.

"Cassandra. I booked a photoshoot for tomorrow." His voice was fast and rushed.

"Fine with me." She innocently hovered her hand over Michael's on the desk and asked, "Will you be there?"

The question was like déjà vu. His mind flashed to when Nikita asked him if he'll be there at her shoot and how he just abandoned her. He was thinking about her again. He glance at his computer and it was 2 hours later and still no call or anything from her. He started to get worried until he was pulled back into reality.

"Michael?"

Michael cleared his throat and replied, "Maybe. I'll try." He shook Cassandra's hand and told her to have a good night before rushing out of the building. Michael called Nikita's cell, but she didn't answer. It rang once and went straight to voicemail, he knew she knew that he was calling, she just didn't want to pick up. He was running to Nikita's apartment because he was hoping she was there.

Nikita finished the shoot. She felt upset and sad that Michael wasn't there. He just left. The director handed her a note. She unfolded it and read it. All she could think of was…

_Cassandra_.

Even if he explained himself, it wouldn't change that he broke his promises. It wouldn't change the fact that he left when he said he wouldn't. _Why do I continuously trust the people that hurt me the most?_ She waved goodbye to the director and thanked the cameraman before leaving the building. She needed to think and relax. Her heart was burning with pain thinking about what Michael was doing right now, _without her_.

She stopped at the coffee shop. She got a cup of tea and sat by the window and just blankly looked out. Her phone vibrated on the table and she looked at the screen._Michael_. She immediately hung up. She had to just push her feelings for Michael away because obviously it wasn't going to work. The broken promises. The lies. And just the fact that he didn't have time for her. A tear slid down her cheek as the thought filled her mind. She quickly wiped it away. She was startled when she realized someone sat down in front of her. She hoped it was Michael, but it wasn't.

"Hey," Owen greeted.

Nikita slid back her chair. Her heart picked up it's pace. "Get away from me. Now."

Owen backed his chair back slightly. "Nikita. I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize. Jealously just took me over and I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry." His voice was sincere. Like the first time, he'd ever spoken to her at Starbucks.

_"One black coffee please," Nikita ordered._

_"Black?" Owen raised an eyebrow._

_"Yeah? Is there a problem?"_

_Owen shook his head. "No problem here. I just didn't think a girl like me would be able to take such a bitter taste." He chuckled._

_"Oh really? And what is a girl like me?" Nikita grinned._

_"Beautiful and sweet," Owen smiled. He handed the coffee to her. "Here you go."_

_"Thank you," Nikita blushed. "How much?"_

_"You know what? It's on me," Owen said as he extended his hand out to her. "Hi, I'm Owen."_

_Nikita shook his hand and smiled. "Nikita."_

Nikita sighed and slid her chair back closer to the table. "Where's the Owen I met the first time? Is he still in there?"

Owen slid his chair closer too. He tried to smile. "He's still here. And I _promise_ I won't try to hurt you again."

Nikita let out a sad laugh and looked down at her tea. "_Promises_."

Owen leaned closer into Nikita and it sent a shiver down her spine and Owen noticed. He wasn't planning on doing anything. He stared straight into Nikita's brown eyes, which were clearly going through pain. "I'm serious."

Nikita just wanted to get Michael out of her head. And maybe this is the way to do it. Maybe she had to show him that she didn't need him. That she wasn't desperate for him. That she didn't care and maybe he'll feel how she felt everytime he had to run to Cassandra.

Nikita looked into Owen's eyes. They were full of sincerity. Nikita leaned into Owen and caught him off guard. She kissed him.

As Michael was walking to Nikita's apartment, he was about to pass by the coffee shop until his feet just stopped moving and the world stopped. He felt his chest tighten up as his heart shattered inside. He stared into the window and saw Nikita kissing _him_.

* * *

**Well that's it! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts, I'd love to know. Reviews mean a lot to me, thank you to everyone! Xx**


	12. Relationships

_Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I'm glad you're all so excited about this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review! :-)_

* * *

_ Daniel._

_Nikita unlocked the door and walked in carrying two big brown bags filled with groceries. "Daniel, I'm home!" Nikita called as she placed the bags on the kitchen counter. Nikita didn't hear a response. She frowned and started walking to the bedroom. It was completely dark in the living room and she flicked on the lights. She found Daniel passed out on the couch with a bottle of vodka on the floor. She quietly walked over to him to remove the bottle from the ground. Daniel grabbed her by the waist._

_ "Daniel!" Nikita screamed. "God! Don't do that!" She tried to walk back to the kitchen, but she found herself stuck because he was pulling her down. "Daniel, please get let me go."_

_ "Why would I do that?" Daniel chuckled. He was clearly drunk. His words were slurred._

_ "Because you're drunk," Nikita said trying to push his hands off her waist. "Just let go."_

_ "No." His grip got tighter around her waist._

_ "Daniel, you're hurting me," Nikita winced. _

_ He pulled her until she was completely on top of him. "Now this is more like it," he smiled. He started to kiss her neck._

_ Nikita pushed him away. "Stop. You're drunk."_

_ Daniel was starting to get infuriated by her rejecting him. He grabbed her face and pulled it close to his. "I want you."_

_ Nikita slapped his hand away and got up. She straightened her shirt as she replied, "How about no?"_

_ Daniel got up and grabbed her. He pushed her against the wall. He was pushing his body against hers. He was breathing up her neck until he reached her ear. "I make the decisions," He smirked._

Nikita woke up, sweating. She had a nightmare. It was a flashback. She felt her heart beating fast in her chest as she tried to catch her breath. When Owen assaulted her, it was like déjà vu. With Daniel, there was no Michael to rescue her. She shook her head and pushed it to the back of her mind.

_Owen's changed, _she thought.

Nikita went off to take a shower to forget her bad memories. She hated thinking about them. She just wanted to move on. After she came out of the shower, she checked her phone.

_15 missed calls from Michael_.

She just shoved her phone in her bag as she got dressed. She walked to work and as she entered the building, she was greeted by Alex.

"Good morning!" Alex said. She gave Nikita a tight hug.

"Morning," Nikita replied.

Alex could sense something wrong. Nikita is usually more excited or enthusiastic. "Are you okay?" Alex asked frowning.

Nikita faked a smile. "Yeah, fine. I have to go. See you later."

"Alright, if you need anything, I'm here." Alex was a bit worried, but Nikita just passed her and made her way to Michael's office.

She knew he was going to ask her about yesterday. She was close to his office when she realized he wasn't there. The lights were off and no one was inside. She was confused. He was usually here. She glanced at her phone to look at the time. She went down the hall to Birkhoff's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Birkhoff," Nikita said.

"Nikita! Good to see you," he smiled. "What can I do for you today my lovely?"

"I was just wondering where Michael was?" Nikita asked.

Birkhoff hated being the barer of bad news. He knew Michael and Nikita had a thing going and Cassandra wasn't helping. But he couldn't lie to her face. He liked Nikita, she had a real personality, not like most people. She was genuine and he hated seeing her hurt. Birkhoff rubbed the back of his neck and said, "He's at a photoshoot with Cassandra right now, but I think it's ending soon. Want me to give him a call for you?"

Nikita felt her heart drop. Her throat closed up and she felt her heartbeat. She faked a smile and shook her head. "No it's fine," she managed to choke out. She ran out of his office and out of the building as fast as she could. She needed to get out of there. She needed to do something to take her mind off Michael because recently that's all she could think about.

Michael was fidgeting in chair as Cassandra worked through her shoot. He was glancing around and every now and then to look at his phone. He waited impatiently for Nikita to call him back. They needed to talk about a _lot_ of things.

"Are we done here?" Michael asked the director.

"Nearly. Just a few more shots."

Michael looked over at Cassandra and then back at the director. "I'm going to take off. Cassandra can finish it off." Michael left and took out his phone as soon as he was outside. He dialed Nikita's number. Still no answer.

Nikita was slipping on a pair of black heels to match her dress until she heard her doorbell ring. She took another look in the mirror and then headed towards the door. She swung open the door and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Nikita asked annoyingly.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" Michael said irritated.

"I've been busy."

"I can see that," Michael replied taking a good look at her from head to toe. She was sexy. Her dress was perfectly hugging her body and it showed her great features. "What's the occasion?"

"None of your business," Nikita innocently responded as she put on a pair of earrings as she looked in the mirror. "Now if you don't mind, I have to leave soon." She hoped he couldn't hear her heart beating a thousand times per second or the trembling in her voice.

"Actually I do mind. I think we need to talk," Michael said blocking the doorway.

"I'd do what she said," Owen said coming up behind him dressed in a nice suit to match Nikita.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. I hope to update sooner in the future. Thanks everyone! Xx**


	13. It Hurts

_New update! I liked writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review! I love reading them. Thanks! :-)_

* * *

Michael turned around to find Owen standing there. His eyes went wide. He turned back to face Nikita. He sarcastically laughed, "_Him_ instead of me?" He pointed a finger at himself.

Nikita swallowed hard.

"Do I have to remind you that this is the same person that assaulted you?" Michael said stepping close to Nikita.

"But he _almost_ did, but he didn't." Nikita was nervous. She was never cut out to be an actress and she was a terrible liar.

"Yes, that's because _I_ was there." Michael gently placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head up to face him. He looked into her eyes. "I'm _still_ here."

"_Are you?_" Nikita asked in a quiet voice as she looked into his green eyes. She let her vulnerability show for a second. She immediately shook it off. "We can have this conversation some other time, I have to go." She looked at the ground as she brushed past Michael and out the door.

Michael was left standing in Nikita's house, _alone_. He just watched the love of his life leave with someone else. He was so _angry_. He marched out to his car and sat in it. He looked at Nikita's apartment and he slammed his head against the steering wheel. "Damn it!" He yelled.

He needed to do something. And he needed to do it _now._

Michael was driving to the liquor store. As he was driving all he could think about was what if Nikita brought Owen home? What if he stayed over? Michael was disgusted by the thought of someone else touching Nikita. Someone else kissing the lips he wanted to kiss. He stopped at the store and bought two bottles of vodka. He wasn't go to lose her. He wasn't going to let that happen. He took his alcohol and he drove back to Nikita's house.

Michael glanced at his watch, _7:46 pm_.

Michael took his bottles and got out of his car and headed towards Nikita's apartment. He sat down on the curb and opened his first bottle. He took a huge gulp as he tried to numb the pain and erase the thoughts in his mind.

He waited.

Nikita sat across from Owen at a fancy restaurant. They just finished ordering their food and they were waiting. "You look beautiful," Owen said looking at Nikita.

"Thank you."

"Michael seems a bi-"

"Overprotective. I know," Nikita interrupted. Their dishes came and they started eating.

"I'm finally here, on a date with you," Owen chuckled. "After trying everyday."

"Well, I hope it'll be worth it," Nikita laughed.

"It already is," he smiled as he placed a hand on top of Nikita's.

There were paparazzi outside the restaurant flashing pictures every second. It was a bit annoying.

After they finished their meal, Owen paid for the bill. "Do you want to go for a walk? Central Park is really close by," Owen asked.

"Sure," Nikita smiled. They left the restaurant and the photographers started taking pictures. Nikita looked at the ground trying to hide her face. She really didn't want this to be a story, but then she felt Owen slip his hand into hers. Her hand was hesitant; it felt weird to hold some other hand other than Michael's.

It was different.

Owen guided her into the park. There were a few streetlights and it was really peaceful. After 15 minutes of taking a walk through the park, they hauled a cab back to Nikita's apartment.

They got out of the cab and Nikita smiled, "Owen, I had a great time."

"Yeah, me too," Owen smiled back. He looked into Nikita's eyes. He started to lean towards her to kiss her and Nikita was slowly gravitating towards his lips until…

"Nikita!" Michael yelled in an unsteady voice. Nikita immediately turned around to find Michael sitting outside her apartment.

She looked at Michael and raised an eyebrow, then glanced back at Owen. "I should go," Nikita said.

Owen let out a sigh in defeat. "Yeah." He just turned around and left without another word.

Nikita ran over to Michael. She kneeled down in front of him and realized he was _really _drunk. "Michael," Nikita said. "Michael. What are you doing here?"

"I've been wa-aiting for you."

Nikita looked at him sadly. "How long have you been here?"

"Since 7-7:46," Michael stuttered looking at his watch.

Nikita was surprised. She looked at her phone. It was _12:40 _pm. "You've been here for almost 5 hours?"

"I'd wait for-forever for y-ou," Michael quietly chuckled. "But it looks like you moved on _pretty_ fast."

Nikita sighed. "Michael, come on. Let's get you inside."

Michael slowly tried to stand up, but he kept stumbling. He couldn't stand straight. Nikita put her arm around him and helped him into her apartment. He was so close to her. It had been a long couple of days not having her like this. He missed her so much. Michael pressed his face into the top of her head. "I missed you." She helped him into her bedroom and let him rest on her bed. Nikita was about to leave when he said, "Where are you going?"

Their hearts were aching together. They knew they wanted to be together, but why does it have to be so hard? Why does there have to be so much pain?

"You need your rest," Nikita said sitting on the bed next to his head. She was running her hands through his hair and smiling sadly at him.

"I won't be able to get _any _rest if you're gone." Michael took Nikita's hand that was in his hair and moved it over his lips and kissed it. "_P-please don't leave again._"

Nikita looked at him sadly with a few tears sparkling in her eyes. She caressed his warm cheek with her hand. "_You're the one that left first_," she whispered.

"You almost kissed h-im," Michael said. His eyes were completely closed as he talked. "_You almost kissed him_."

Nikita felt guilt run through her body. She didn't want Michael to see that. She wanted Michael to realize what he had to do to be with her, not make him feel the same pain she felt. She _never_ wanted him to feel that because it was an awful feeling. Like your hearting was ripped out of your chest and repeatedly stomped on and even if you begged it to stop hurting, it wouldn't.

"You don't know how much you mean to me," Michael whispered. His voice was only whispers with his eyes closed. He spoke softly. "You're the first person to make me feel alive. My job has always been working with fake people. People who just used me and left. B-but you. Y-you're real. And I just want to give everything up for you."

Nikita listened carefully to his soft voice. She listened to his voice plead and his pain. She just listened and memorized every word as tears silently streamed down her face. She knew he wouldn't remember anything he said the next day.

"I want to stay with you everywhere you go. I want to wake up in the morning to your face. I want to kiss you all the time. I want to wrap my arms around you and never let go. Just _screw_ everything else, you're all that matters. As long as you're here, I'll be okay. _Are you here?_"

Nikita sniffled and replied in a quiet muffled whisper, "_I'm here_." She was sadly smiling at himand caressing his cheek softly with her thumb, while tears were getting caught up in her throat and her eyes were filled with water. His eyes were still shut, but Nikita watched tears roll down the side of his face. Nikita gently wiped the wet tears off his face with her thumb.

"I know that I _love_ you. But if you don't love me, there's nothing I can do. To watch s-someone else do the things I want to do with you, to watch you love someone else, _kills _me. It hurts. It hurts in _here_," Michael pointed to his heart. "_Nikita, it hurts._"

Nikita covered her mouth with her hand because she was crying uncontrollably now. She couldn't stop the tears. They were streaming down like a waterfall. It was a pain to hear him talk like this, especially when he's drunk because she'll remember all of this tomorrow and he won't. She'll be crying about it tomorrow and he wouldn't know why. Her heart was in pain. _It hurts too. _She's never felt so vulnerable.

"It_ hurts."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said, I really loved writing it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I'd love to know. Thanks everyone! Xx**


	14. When Everything Falls Into Place

_Just giving everyone a heads up that this is the last chapter and I will be starting a new story soon! (as well as continuing 'I'm Not Moving On') I hope you enjoyed this ending and this story, thank you everyone for reading x_

* * *

Michael woke up the next morning tangled in Nikita's bed sheets. He looked to his side and found Nikita curled up against him. He smiled at how angelic she looked. She seemed so fragile, like a single touch and she would just break. But that's what he loved about her. Her vulnerability, her beauty to be real. She was beautiful and it felt so good to have her so close. He slowly moved his hand onto her cheek and softly brushed his thumb against her cheeks.

Nikita slowly opened her eyes and saw Michael smiling at her. Her cheek felt warm and she put her hand over his hand on her cheek. He was here. She gazed into his green eyes that stared back at her and she saw _Michael_. Not the jealous Michael or the busy Michael, but the loving Michael. The same Michael she first met. She missed him.

"Good morning," Michael whispered.

"Good morning," Nikita replied. She realized how close they were. She started to pull away, but Michael just held her tighter.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked.

Nikita's flashed back to the previous night when Michael asked her the same question. She took a long pause, but she replied, "Nowhere. I'm right here." She started to recall last night and replayed Michael's heartbreaking speech and tears began to form in her brown eyes.

Michael saw Nikita's eyes start to water. He wasn't hung over. He wasn't even drunk last night. He took about two sips and dumped it out. He deliberately made Nikita believe he was drunk.

Everyone knew that when you're drunk, the truth comes out. The whole truth, even if it hurt. And he needed Nikita to know how much he honestly loved her. The way she just listened and cried to him last night, he knew that she heard and believed every single word he said.

And it was all true.

"I'm here too," Michael said as he leaned in and kissed Nikita's forehead. "Always."

Nikita was a bit confused. She was only feeling the way she felt because of last night. From what she remembered, Michael was _really_ drunk. How did he know that? Why didn't he have a headache? Why wasn't he hung over?

"Are you okay?" Nikita asked concerned. She moved her hand to his forehead to feel if he had a fever or something. Or maybe she just needed some reassurance that he was really there and it wasn't all a dream.

"Better than I've ever been," Michael chuckled at her reaction. He took Nikita's hand from his forehead and kissed it.

"We should go." Nikita scrambled to get up. She didn't know what was wrong with Michael. He's acting like he knew everything that happened.

_Does he?_

Michael pulled her back down to him. "No. Let's just stay here." His voice was soft. Nikita just did as he said because honestly she wanted to. She just wanted to lay there with him forever.

_It felt so right_.

"About last night," Nikita started.

"I'm sorry," Michael interrupted.

Nikita raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"I think I ruined Owen's moment."

_How did he remember all this? Why would he bring it up? _Damn.

Nikita wanted to change the topic. She didn't want to talk about Owen. She just wanted to be with Michael, Owen was at the back of her mind. "Are you hung over? Because last night you seemed pretty drunk."

"Do you remember everything I said last night?" Michael asked.

Nikita swallowed and nodded her head.

Michael smiled, "So do I."

"But how?"

"Because I wasn't drunk." Michael was so close to her that he could hear her breathing. He noticed her breathing hitched.

"But-but- how?"

"I didn't drink much. Maybe a sip or two. The truth is always revealed when you're drunk, so I knew if you believed I was, you'd listen," Michael explained. "But everything I said was true. I just needed to find a way to get you to listen."

Nikita swallowed hard. Her heart was bursting. She was so happy. Michael. Her Michael. "I'm sorry," Nikita replied in a whisper.

"For what?" Michael said confused.

Nikita slowly and gently moved her hand over his chest and rested it on his heart. Michael smiled. He grabbed Nikita's hand and moved it up to his lips and kissed them. "It's okay," Michael smiled. "You can heal it."

Their conversation was interrupted by Nikita's doorbell. Nikita groaned. She didn't want to leave the bed. She realized that she was in Michael's shirt for some reason, but she didn't care. She was just wearing his oversized shirt as she headed to her door with Michael following behind.

"Nice shirt," Michael chuckled as he walked behind her. He wasn't wearing a shirt because Nikita took it. It felt so good that she was wearing _his _shirt, and plus she had no shorts on.

Nikita glanced back at Michael and winked.

She got to the door and she opened it. Standing in front of her was…

Owen.

"O-owen," Nikita stammered surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Owen felt hurt by her reaction. But what hurt him more was who was standing behind her. It was him. Michael_. Did last night mean nothing to her?_

"I was on my way to work and I wanted to stop by to see you…" Owen answered. "What is he doing here?" Owen's voice was ice and he shot Michael an angry look.

"It was too dangerous for him to go home last night."

"Yeah, ok," Owen replied unconvinced. "What are you wearing?"

Nikita was starting to get frustrated with Owen. It was nice of him to stop by, but he shouldn't be so mad. He had no right to be. He was acting like he owned her. "It's just a shirt."

"Who's?"

Michael felt Nikita tense up. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him by the waist. "I don't think it's any of your business," Michael chimed in.

Owen chuckled sarcastically. "None of my business? Is it your business?"

"It's Nikita's business."

Nikita smiled inside. Most guys would say it's their business and fight over it. But Michael said it was her's. She felt safe with Michael's arms around her. "I think you should go," Nikita said.

"Unbelievable," Owen said, throwing his arms up in the air. "Did last night mean nothing to you?"

Honestly, if Nikita were to be completely truthful to herself, it meant nothing. He had nothing on Michael. She almost kissed him because she felt bad that the date didn't have any affect on her feelings. She felt bad for him for loving her because she couldn't love him back. She was speechless and didn't want to break it to him.

"Fine, I get it." Owen turned around and headed off Nikita's porch. Right before he left, he turned around to face them one more time and said, "Don't think I'll be Mr. Nice Guy anymore!"

After Nikita shut the door, she looked at Michael and he looked uneasy. Michael was upset about last night that Nikita went out with him. He couldn't change the fact that they went out. He couldn't change the fact that if it weren't for him, they would have kissed.

Someone _else_ would have kissed Nikita. It made his heart hurt to think about it, and it was hearting breaking to see it.

Nikita wrapped her arms around Michael's neck. "What's wrong?"

Michael turned his head and tried to look away, "It's just. Owen. He makes me feel… uneasy."

Nikita cracked into a huge grin. He was jealous. And he was trying to hide it. How cute.

"You're scared he's going to take me away from you again?" Nikita said playfully sarcastic. "You don't want him to sweep me off my feet and fly me away."

Now she was just mocking him.

Michael chuckled. "Yes, exactly."

Nikita leaned into Michael's head and their noses touched. "Aw, baby. The date meant nothing. _You_ mean everything. And I won't leave you," Nikita reassured him. "Unless you become a douche."

Michael laughed. "I can promise you _that_ will never happen. I will do _everything_ not to lose you again. Because Nikita, it is hell without you." His voice got serious.

Nikita smiled. "What was it before me?" Her voice was a tiny whisper.

Michael whispered back to her. "Empty."

Nikita leaned closer into him and kissed his lips. It had been a couple a days and she missed kissing him. She missed having him so close. And here they were again and it felt so right. He made her feel so loved, she never thought this feeling ever existed until Michael.

Everything was finally all falling into place.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap! I hope everyone enjoyed it and liked the ending. Please tell me your thoughts and review. I would really appreciate it. I'll update my other story and I've started a new one too! Coming soon, stay tuned! x**


End file.
